Death Wish Love
by Oh So Cliche
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'DAN'S THREAT' Leo and Piper are a year older and still deeply in love, but what happens when an old 'friend' comes back and kidnaps Piper? How far will Leo, Prue, Phoebe, and the newly met Paige go to find her?
1. Leo and Piper 4ever

Well, here is the (hopefully) much awaited sequel to 'Dan'. (Don't we all hate him for what he did to Piper in my story?!) Well, you REALLY need to read 'Dan' if you want to understand this, so I highly recommend that you do. Just follow the link, and if fate pulls you to read one of my other stories and review, don't hesitate!! (My way of saying-PLEASE PLEASE READ MY STORIES!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!) Okay, if you guys have read the preview of this on the end of 'Dan' this chapter won't be that interesting. But I'm updating soon, so please, read and review! 

Leo

Piper and I have been together for about 1 year. Those twelve months have been complete heaven. I have a beautiful, intelligent, funny girlfriend, a best friend, and two brothers who now respect me, finally. My best friend is Andy. He's like a brother to Piper and Phoebe. Of course to Prue, he's a great boyfriend. Altogether, my life is pretty good.

I had just left my house to start walking to school when a strange car rolls up and starts inching along the street right next to me. I was officially freaked out, until the passenger window came down and there was the grinning face of my best friend. The door swung open and I slid inside. Piper was already sitting in the back seat and Prue was in the driver's seat. Andy was still grinning like a mad man. "You should've seen your face. Man oh man, that was great." Without thinking I leaned forward and hit Andy on the back of the head. He winced and turned to hit me back and knocked over a purse. I assumed it belonged to Prue because she immediately hit him on the back of the head. He winced, but knew better than to try to hit her back. There was no doubt in my mind that Andy was a little scared of Prue. Not **scared**, scared, just a little apprehensive. I didn't blame him because Prue would beat him up if he hit her. She was that kind of girl. I laughed and inched closer to my girlfriend and put my hand around hers. She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and smiled. I had known Piper for almost a whole year, yet her smile was the only thing that ever made my knees buckle. I was so in love with her. I knew I was the luckiest guy in the world. Piper is sweet, kind, gentle, yet if you mess with her, well, normally people don't mess with her because they know she's also tough. She's beautiful. She has these great eyes that seem almost endless. She has a hot body that rivals the cheerleader's. She's really smart, she has top grades and will most likely be the first woman president, and youngest too. She's really funny, I- ok, ok. I know I'm rambling, but she's just that perfect. Oh yeah! She's also really good at all sports. Well anyway, I sat in the car snuggled up with Piper, perfectly content not to move for anything soon, and almost thought about refusing to move when we got to school. But of course, Piper got out and I followed. Prue and Andy took a few more minutes since Prue was making Andy apologize for knocking over her purse. Andy apologized and gave Prue a kiss and Prue seemed much happier after that. We all finally got into school and to our lockers. It took forever to get through the mid-morning mass of kids that were hanging out in the hallways. Piper and I got to our lockers, which were of course, right next to each other. I opened mine and instead of having the usual pictures of sports people and girls next to racecars like other guys that I know, I had Piper's picture, my schedule and another picture, this time it was of me scoring a goal on another guy in soccer. Piper took it and it was really great. Prue had helped her develop it and she gave it to me. It was absolutely perfect. I was in mid air, backwards and upside-down doing a bicycle kick right into the net. I shoved the books I didn't need into my locker and took out the three I knew I needed. I shut my locker and saw Piper struggling. She had four textbooks and three novels balanced on one arm and was trying to shut her locker with her elbow. I shook my head and sighed. I set down my books and took the seven Piper was balancing. She shot me a grateful look and tried to close her locker but when she realized she couldn't, I put down Piper's books and opened her locker. That was a mistake. Out came six more textbooks and five more novels. I caught all the books and Piper giggled. She opened her locker wider and began piling the extra books as neatly as possible in her locker. She dropped a book and a hand shot out and caught it. Piper turned to thank who ever it was and gasped. I turned; holding out the last book and almost dropped it. There in front of me stood the last person on earth I thought I would see. 

A boy stood there. He had unbelievably greasy hair, a cleft chin and a cocky smile. Dan, the human I hated most in the world, stood there holding out Piper's book as though nothing had happened, like he hadn't been missing from school for five months, like he actually had the nerve to even come near Piper again. I immediately stepped in front of Piper. Dan chuckled his cocky, swaggering laugh and dropped the book into my outstretched hand. I caught it and shoved it into the locker. I heard his voice,

"Don't worry Leo, I'm not going to try anything illegal, at least not yet, unless Piper agrees to dump you and go steady with me. You have till the end of the day. Meet me outside the soccer field, alone Pipe. Any sign that you've told someone. You're dead and so is your prettyboy, boyfriend. See ya later!" He called as he walked away. Piper started to faint, but I caught her and she regained consciousness. We both stood up and shoved the remaining books into her locker. Then we grabbed our stuff and ran for the first period class. Luckily, no one was in there yet, so we could talk.

~R&R please.

~The Sage


	2. Passing Notes

Piper

I sat there staring at Leo, wondering if this would be the last time we would be together. _No, I can't think that._ I said to myself. There is a way out of this. There has to be. Even as I said this to myself, I began to cry quietly. No matter how quiet I was, or how hard I tried to hide my tears, Leo knew. He came over and sat with me, on top of my desk. He put his arms around me and I felt suddenly warm, safe and loved. Yes, he could do that to me with one hug. You can't imagine my happiness when we kiss. He's the best boyfriend ever and I am totally in love with him. I don't what I'd do without him. I started thinking about how we could get out of this, but only the horror of one year ago came to mind. I felt sick at the thought. Dan made me feel like trash and I could still remember the feeling of his hands forcing mine away and his mouth pressing against mine. I remember the feeling of his hands up and down my body. I felt so used and disgusted at the thought. I started sobbing again. I didn't deserve Leo. He deserves someone pure, unmarred. I pushed Leo away from me and started pacing. He looked confused and began following. He kept asking what was wrong. I broke down in tears and told him.

"I don't deserve you. You don't deserve this. You need someone better than me and you should just leave me now so there's no heart ache." Leo's eyebrows rose in surprise and he immediately swept me up into his arms. It felt so safe, I never wanted to leave, but I knew that if I got close to him again, he'd just be hurt when I had to leave. I pushed away but he held me fast.

"Piper, shh. What are you talking about? I love you more than anything in the world. Nothing will make me leave you. You are the one and only person I want to be with. We'll figure something out. I never want to live without you. Understand that. _I_ don't deserve _you_." He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. Then I heard applause as though we had a large audience. We immediately broke apart and looked around. The entire class had filed in during our speeches and we were so absorbed with each other we hadn't noticed. I blushed and in came our English Lit. teacher clapping slowly. He smiled and gestured to our seats. We sat down and he began another speech about Romeo and Juliet. Leo and I began writing notes to each other. Leo chucked one at me when Mr. Remo turned his back to the class to write something on the board.

__

I meant what I said. I love you and we'll find something.

****

I love you too. I'm just really scared. How did Dan get out of Juvenile Hall?

I don't know! Damn, I can't live without you. We **need** to find something.

****

Leo, we will, we need to. But what?

Piper, we'll find something out, we need a plan. Trust me. I love you, Trust me.

****

I do trust you. We can't tell anyone. So I'll hook up with Dan- and then what? 

Wha? Hook up with Dan? Who said anything about hooking up with him?

****

Well, I don't want you to get killed and we only have until the end of the day, so me hooking up with Dan seems logical. Are you jealous? Cuz' that's ridiculous.

What?! I'm not- actually sorta I am. I mean not of Dan, but hearing you talking about hooking up with someone else- well you know.

I read the note and smiled to myself. I decided to see how jealous Leo was. I wrote back.

**__**

I know what?

Well, just that, I'm not a super jealous kind of guy, I just sorta dislike the sound of you with someone else.

****

Dislike?

Fine, fine. I hate even the thought of it. There's no way I'm gonna let Dan get his hands on you.

****

Ooo, touchy I see. Kidding. It's sorta sexy. J

Really? Seriously though, There is no way I'm letting you near Dan. He'll, he'll you know, again.

****

I know perfectly well what he'll do. Thanks for worrying but I'm not gonna let you die because of some crazy kid who wants me for who knows what reason.

I can't believe we're back to this again.

****

Back to what?

Back to you not believing you're totally perfect in every way.

****

Right. *Cough,*delusional*cough* I'm not even close. Light-years away from perfect.

Piper, you are funny, smart, beautiful, athletic, kind, gentle and tough. You listen and care, you protect and help. You are perfect.

****

Sure, whatever. Well fine, I won't hook up with Dan but that still doesn't give us a plan. I wish I could tell someone.

Me too. Do you think that we could tell your sisters, I mean just them, and they might be able to help?

****

I don't know. If Dan finds out, he'll, he'll, well we know what he'll do, and I don't want to put you in danger. Maybe we should just give up.

What? Please tell me your joking. Please tell me you're not serious. I love you Piper and I will die for you.

As I read these words, my heart leapt into my throat. He was willing to die for me. The bell rang and everyone ran out of the room. I got up slowly and walked over to where Leo was standing and felt like I was going to collapse. I was so tired. Then I decided I was going to tell my sisters. Privately of course, the girl's locker room would work. I told Leo and he nodded. He walked me out of the classroom and I spent the next two periods concentrating on my work. Lunch came and went without me noticing. As I walked through the hall people pointed and whispered. I knew they were talking about how Dan came back. I didn't care much. I made it to the locker room and I realized no one was in there. I sighed and in came my sisters looking as though they ran from their lockers to the changing room. Prue immediately sat down next to me and Phoebe sat across from me. I told the story straight through. No interruptions and for that I was grateful. It was easier not to stop. I finally ended by telling them what Leo had said. Phoebe sighed and clapped her hands together.

"How romantic!" Prue hit her on the back of the head.

"Phoebe, dying is not that romantic! It's not like we're part of this great circle of past lives or anything. (Heh, heh, heh. Shows what they know!) When you die, you die. Piper and Leo are in love and so should be together forever." Prue ended her little speech with an emphatic shake of her head. I smiled weakly. If only it were that simple. 

Author's Note: Ahahaha! How I love to tease our dear Leo and Piper! Well, I hope you guys review, but be warned, I might not update for a while, I'm concentrating on my HP fan fictions, but I'll be here every now and then to update, just for you guys! ^_^ So.what do **you** think is gonna happen? Review and tell me any ideas, I'd love to hear them! Oh, e-mail me whenever you feel like it, and im when you want to, I'm on pretty much 24-7. I'd like to thank my reviewers:

iheartgreenday: well, here's the update! Thanks for being my first reviewer on this story! You rock!

Lyssa: Teehee, I love torturing my characters! It's so much fun, especially when I leave cliffhangers for y'all!

Chub: I'm glad you're happy! I know, ppl had been waiting for forever for this sequel! I'm so evil! I've had most of it written for about 3 months! Lolz. Not really, just about 3 chapters. But, thanks for reviewing.

Lulusa: I'm glad you like my descriptions! I've seen every single episode twice (no exaggeration) 'cept for the new one's o-course! I'm so HAPPY that you reviewed!

Gryffindor620: You'll find out soon why they didn't put him in juvie. (*asks self* _WHY didn't we put him in juvie?_ **_Dunno, your guess is as good as mine. _** *sigh*) I'm glad you like my stories. *reads last sentence* NOO!!! RON AND HERMIONE FOREVER!!! *chases after you* lolz.

Thanks you guys for your support!

R&R


	3. Gym Class and a Halfass Plan

Leo

I paced outside in the goal during gym. We were playing soccer again. I was stuck in goal. I heard a shout and immediately stuck out my hand. The black and white ball thwacked against it and I caught the ball in mid air. I absentmindedly chucked the ball down the field and didn't even notice when our team scored. I glanced up into the stands and I saw Dan, laughing and pointing. He was alone, but everyone was looking my way. I shook my head mentally and began to try to think about the game. I realized my defense sucked. I had to save at least 4 more goals. The other team's top scorer came pelting down the field with the ball at his feet. I heard my coach call someone off the field and saw a blur run onto the field to replace whomever it was. The blur ran by the guy with the ball and suddenly the scorer didn't have it. By that time I knew who the blur was. "Go Piper!" I yelled and clapped my hands, laughing at the expression on the guy's face. Piper dodged every player out there and slammed the ball into the net. Piper ran back down the field laughing, her hair blowing, and her face flushed from the running. She looked so hot and I just wanted to- okay, okay. Damn, I'm a pervert. Well anyway, she ran back down the grass and back into her position as defense. The other team called a time-out so Piper came over to the goal grinning. I walked over, kissed her on the cheek and told her,

"Great goal. You should've seen how fast you were going. So fast, everyone else looked like they were standing still, frozen in time." (Heh, heh, heh. Sorry, couldn't help it.) She smiled back at me until she noticed Dan up in the stands. He grinned maliciously and blew a kiss to Piper. I clenched my fists and was about to bolt into the stands to beat the crap out of him. Then I felt Piper's hands around mine. She brought my head closer to hers and before we kissed, she said,

"We have a plan. Dangerous, but most likely to work. We need your help." When she broke away I smiled.

"I'll agree only if you kiss me again." She smiled back and said,

"My pleasure." When we finished the kiss the whistle was blowing and she had to go back to her position. We finished the game 5 goals ahead of the other team. 4 out of the five goals were Piper's. The other one was a pass Piper made which the goalie intercepted and was about to throw until she smiled at him and he dropped it. The other girl kicked it in. I was laughing the entire time. There was no more need for me so I sat down on the grass and made jokes with the defense. It was one of the best gyms ever. It would've been _the_ best ever if Dan hadn't been there. I felt pretty confident until Piper told me her sister's plan. It was suicide. Total suicide. But it was all we had.

Author's Note: Poor, poor Piper…you guys are just gunna have to wait to find out what happens…bwhwhahahahhaha!!!!

Lolz.

Thanks to you all who reviewed!

ChArMeD-101-I'm glad you like my story! I'm so happy that you reviewed!! You rock!

Gryffindor620- lolz *still chasing* You're becoming my favorite reviewer, even though you've turned to 'the Dark Side'. It's Ron and Hermione forever! Lolz. Thanks for reviewing! You rock all socks!

lulusa- bwahahah! Yes I can! I love leaving cliffies!!! They're the best! I'm glad you like my story and I'm glad you've reviewed. Oh, and HP fan fiction is Harry Potter. A lot of my stories are there. Thanks again!

piperlover/leo- Thanks for reviewing, here's another update for you!

iheartgreenday-yay!! This is one of your favorites? *blushes* Thank you!! You're the kewlest!!

Egastin77- Here's another update for you! I hope you enjoy it!!!

Guardian-Angel11- My story's awesome? *flushes* Thank you soo much! You rock!

Well, thanks again to all of you who've reviewed. All the reviews mean so much to me!! I love it!

~Becca


	4. Interlude of the NotSoFluffy Kind

Piper

Leo's face fell when I told him the plan. I expected that reaction. It was suicide, but it was all we had. School would be over in ten minutes and I only had five minutes to explain the plan. When the end of school bell rang, everyone else stampeded out of the room, oblivious to our most likely impending doom. I gave Leo a kiss and walked out of school through the back entrance. There was Dan, looking handsome, but all I saw was his greasy hair and larger than life chin. I walked over to him and he grabbed me by the arm so I couldn't escape. He looked around and when he saw no one he held me close, but in no way was it even close to the warm, safe, loving feeling I got when Leo held me. He began to question me,

"Is your boyfriend out here, cuz' if he is, I'm gonna slice your throat, then his." And he pulled a long knife out of his bag. I stifled a gasp and steadied my voice.

"If he was out here, wouldn't he have already come to my rescue?" Dan smiled and began to kiss me. He smashed his lips against mine and began to unbutton my shirt like the last time. He held the knife to my throat with one hand and with the other, undressing me. I couldn't help it, I whimpered. Dan sneered and laughed. I tried to push him off me, but I froze when I felt a cold metal length of steel dig deeper into my skin. I felt it draw blood. I choked, my chest constricting.

(I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER, THE LONG IN UPDATING AND THE CLIFFIE! But I need help!

I need your definite opinions and ideas! A poll:

Should the girls receive their powers? If so, should Leo? Or only Leo?

Should Paige come?

Any other characters?

Any plot devices or bunnies you'd like to include?

If you give me anything that I use in the next chapter, you shall be named as a co-author. I thank you all for your unending patience, and I apologize again for the long wait! You all rock, and I don't deserve you as reviewers!

~Becca)


	5. The NotSoPlanned Escape

(Dedication to: Josh aka Charmboy4, who not only reviewed, but sent e-mails. Thanks for your support.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed and I just realized that I've forgotten to write one.

This chapter is co-authored by: 

anonymous

Charmboy4

Gryffindor620

Rosemage77

Tessyboos

(Yes, I know your wondering how all these people got up here. Well, really anonymous was the most inspirational. He (Or she) brought in the missing link. Charmboy, well he was… I dunno, but he was kewl. Gryffindor620 brought up violence and I applaud them on that. Rosemage77, who is one of my best friends, did not give me any ideas, she just told me to get off my ass and update, so I thank her for that. And Tessyboos, another one of my best friends was there to remind EVERY FREAKIN' DAY, that I owed you guys an update and she also said, that I shouldn't let Rosemage77 steal all my best lines for her fic. I agreed.)

Chapter…Five

(I think.)

Paige

Being new in a school, and knowing no one, is not good for one's sense of direction. Especially if one _has_ no sense of direction.

I have no idea where I am in this stupid building! Wait, there's a door! Hopefully it leads outside. I'm afraid I'm going to get locked in if I don't leave soon. School's already over and the janitors might be coming around in a few minutes. I'll just check if it leads outside.

Leo

It's almost time for my part of the plan to go into action, but I'm so close to running outside and slamming my fist into Dan's face, plan or no plan.

Yes, yes, I know. I'm a pacifist. My family always has been. I don't like fighting, but if Dan r-r…if Dan does what he wants to do, he won't be able to walk when I'm done with him. And that's a promise.

Piper

It's getting harder to breathe. I just want to leave my body and die right now. My body understands that and I can feel it shutting down. My breathing's getting heavier and I can barely feel Dan's groping hands and lips.

Suddenly, SLAM! The outside door opens with a bang and a pretty, petite girl with pale skin walks outside. She's a few years younger than Phoebe and seems nervous.

Dan pulls me to him, to hide the fact that he's holding a blade to my throat. The girl seems embarrassed to have stumbled upon what, to the ordinary eye, looked like a heavy make-out session. I willed her to step to the side and see the knife that was about to slit my throat.

The girl stepped back muttering nonsensical apologies. "Gee, I'm so-I didn't realize-you too are obviously-well of course you know-you just want me to-I'll leave and stop-I should just be-I'll go." She backed up quickly, and tripped over a set of trash cans. The garbage went flying everywhere and the girl rolled a few times to the side, trying to get a banana peel off her head. She finally gets it off, blushes and stands up. She looks at us and sees the knife. Her eyes widen.

"Hey! What are you do-" Dan turns to tell the girl off and I take this opportunity to stomp on his foot, elbow his groin and knock the knife out of his hand. With that I start running. I pause, grab the frozen girl's hand and pull her out of the yard. We only stopped running down the street when we knocked into a tall, broad stranger.

*^^**^^**^^**^^**^^*

(Hmm…should I leave it at a cliffy? Or let you guys know more? Well, just to thank all, what was it?, 6?, of you guys who reviewed, here's a bit more.)

Paige

I was rushing along the street being pulled by a mysterious girl who's throat was bleeding slightly, after seeing her almost raped. This is _not_ what I thought my first day would be like. Maybe a few new friends, some mean teachers, but never a-BANG!

Ow. Okay. Now we just ran into a large, broad sort of person. I can't see his face (assuming it's a male). All I know is that the girl I'm standing next to seems very happy to see him.

Leo

I can't believe I'm late. I'm late for my part of the plan. I'm rushing down the street when I knock into 2 girls. "I'm so sor-" I freeze when I realize one of them is Piper. "Pipe?" She runs into my arms and I clutch her to me. I look at her face and realize there's blood dripping down her neck. "Are you okay?!" I ask immediately, bending down slightly to see the cut on her neck. I looked at her disheveled state and growl under my breath. "Did he try it again?" When Piper nodded I was so close to walking straight back to that school yard and beating Dan into the ground, but Piper knew what I was thinking and held me back.

"Leo. Leave it. Let's just go home." I knew I look like a kid who just got his candy taken away.

"But-but-but, he tried to-"

"Yes. I know. Let's get him arrested, I don't want you getting hurt."

"But-but…"

"No." I sighed. I knew I wasn't gonna win anyway.

"Okay. Let's go."

"Um. Hello." The girl waved her arms to get attention. "Scared pedestrian here. What the hell was that all about? Oh. And by the way. I'm Paige. Nice to meet you. And a word of advice. Though, Piper was it?, nicely elbowed Dan or whoever back there, I think we should still keep moving. I doubt it will keep him there forever." I stared. Then I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Paige, is it? Well, Paige is right. Let's go back to my place. Your sisters are already there." Piper nods and starts off for her house. I wrapped my arm around her and we all walk quickly to the oh-so familiar magenta Victorian house.

*^^**^^**^^**^^**^^*

"Wait, so Piper got to hit Dan, and I didn't get to?!"

__

~end

(YAY! I GOT ANOTHER CHAPPIE UP! Sorry the other one was about an inch long, but I just needed to get some ideas. I did. Here are my thank yous:

To Katie: Your idea is fabulous, and I'm seriously considering it. And I updated, so read and review! You rock.

To anonymous: You were my inspiration for this chappie. With one simple sentence, you made me realize the perfect plot for this chappie. You rock. Thanks so much.

Gryffindor620: *laughs* You're becoming one of my favorite reviewers! Everyone one of them makes me laugh. You have no idea how many times a day I say 'freakin'. Don't worry, I think Leo will get to hit Dan _at least_ once. Here's an update for you!

ChArMeD-101: *sighs* yes. I was hit with the dreaded writer's block. I couldn't think of anything, but thanks so much for reviewing, it meant so much. You rock!

Charmboy4: *grins* I love your suggestion! I'm not sure I'll introduce powers just yet (even though I severely want Grams to kick Dan's butt), but you're also one of my favorite reviewers. Hope you enjoyed the chappie. Review again please- you rock my socks! *grins again*


	6. The Safehouse that Wasn't So Safe

Author's Note: *hides behind a chair* I'm so sorry you guys! I've been so mean, not updating…but you have to understand…I have no idea where this story is going!!!

I swear, I just came up with the idea for this chapter while I was walking along. I've also been nicer to my Harry Potter readers than you. I updated and gave them a new story. *hides* I'm so sorry!! But I swear to you, that after this update, a few days later, you'll get another one! I SWEAR!!! I PROMISE!!! There was also a problem with the fact that I couldn't find my master copy of what I wrote for chapter 5...so I was lost.

(Oh and a note to **iheartgreenday**- um no. I don't think there ever really WAS an original plan. I wasn't creative enough to think of one! *grins* So no. you'll never really know what it was, because technically, it wasn't there! Thanks for reviewing!)

I thank you all for being so kind and for waiting. You're the best reviewers an author could have! Now, on to the chapter.

Chapter Six…I think. Does anyone remember? Hell…I don't.

Leo

Even though I still find it very unfair that I didn't get to hit Dan, we all rushed as fast as we could to Piper's house. I helped Piper up the stairs to her front door, followed closely by Paige who was keeping look out. We finally got inside and I made Piper sit on the couch. I heard thumps and two girls came rushing down the stairs.

"PIPER!!" screeched Phoebe. Phoebe leapt over Prue, who had plopped down on the bottom step after tripping over a plant and immediately began hugging Piper. Prue got up and ran over too.

"Piper, are you okay? What happened? Wait don't answer that! Did you get him? Are the police coming?" Phoebe shot out her questions in rapid sucession.

"Yes, yes, and no." Piper answered. She leaned back and I noticed that the cut on her neck was deeper than I originally thought. I leapt out of the lounge chair I had settled into and walked to the kitchen to get some towels and a bandage. I came back and Prue moved over on the couch to allow me to get to Piper's injury. As I took care of the cut, I saw Piper motion for Paige to come into the living room. She had been standing in the hall, looking sort of out of place. Paige perched herself on top of the couch arm, and looked uncomfortable. I finished bandaging Piper and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'm glad you're okay." Piper just smiled softly and laid her head on my shoulder. "I don't know what I'd do without you." I heard the soft 'aww' that was Phoebe, and a soft giggle from Prue. I turned to Paige.

Paige

After I sort of sat on the couch arm and looked around biting my lip, wondering how the hell I was going to explain this all to my mom and dad when I saw that guy turn to me. I didn't even know his name! I sort of smiled and stared right back.

It turned into this glaring contest after a while, seeing who would say something first, but finally he broke and said,

"You guys, this is Paige. Paige, this is Prue," he gestured to the oldest girl with dark hair and a bright smile, "Phoebe," he gestured to the youngest one with lighter brown hair and an energetic disposition "and of course, Piper." I smiled in greeting at each one. Only Piper smiled back. "Oh, and I'm Leo." I nodded again. I bit my lip not sure what to say.

"Uh, well. You know my name and I know yours, now…I'm assuming this Dan-guy knows where you live." Leo's face hardened and he nodded. "Okay. How close does he live?"

"Next door." That threw me off. 

"Oh. Well, we should start with locking all doors and windows. I wouldn't put it past Dan to jump from roof-top to roof-top." I stood up and surprisingly, they followed, but I heard Prue whisper to Leo,

"Why are we following her directions? Why is she so special?" I ground my teeth. I turned.

"Okay. Never mind. Deal with the psycho rapist yourself. I just thought that saving your sister would mean something. Apparently it didn't. So. I'm just gonna walk home and pretend none of this happened. Okay? Okay. See you at school, or not. Whatever floats your boats." I stomped down the stairs. I heard the words,

"She saved Piper? Why the hell didn't you tell us that Leo?" I laughed at Leo's response.

"Er…slipped my mind?" I shook my head at this and grabbed my book bag which I left by the front door. I heard a couple of thumps and the sound of someone calling my name.

"Paige! Wait up Paige!" I turned and saw Phoebe coming down the stairs. I huffed and waited.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry that we sorta judged you, but you've got to admit, we didn't know who you were." I bit my lip, but nodded. "Will you stay? Prue's too freaked to be in charge, Piper's too busy wondering and feeling guilty, Leo's too caught up with Piper's beauty to do a damn thing, and I can't do everything myself!" I laughed at this and nodded. I put my bag down and started up the stairs. I stopped and walked back to the front door. I locked it and took a chair and placed it under the doorknobs. I smiled and nodded again. Then Phoebe and I started up the stairs. I looked at Prue, unblinkingly.

Prue

I sighed. I knew I would have to apologize. I didn't want to but I did over react. I guess I'm just too used to be 'big older sister'. I sighed again and turned to Paige.

"Sorry about a few minutes ago. I guess I wasn't ready to let a total stranger walk around our house. Prue Halliwell," I stuck out my hand. Paige looked down and it and grasped it firmly.

"Paige Matthews. Nice to meet you. Now, shall we?" I gestured to all the windows.

"Where shall we start General Matthews?" Paige stuck out her tongue at me, but grinned and began in the first bedroom we saw.

Piper

I smiled. I'm sure Paige would be an excellent addition to our little group. She and Prue are so alike, it's a bit scary. Now onto the sealing of our house. Good thing Gran wouldn't be home till tomorrow. She had this meeting or something. But boy was I hungry!

"You guys, I'm going to go to the kitchen. I'm hungry. You guys want anything?" Leo shook his head.

"I'll come with you. We still haven't sealed off the first floor. We need to lock the back door of the kitchen." I smiled at his protectiveness. I kissed him gently on the lips and smiled up at him. How _lucky _was I to have him?

"I'll be fine Leo. Anyway, I'll make some pasta for all of us, okay?" Paige's eyes brightened and I heard Phoebe's stomach growling. I laughed again and started down the stairs.

"Just lock the kitchen door, okay?" Leo called down after me, biting his lip. I nodded and walked down the stairs.

When I got to the kitchen I got out everything I would need. The pasta wasn't the hard part, it was my special sauce, which Phoebe would eat on anything. Bread, pasta, chips, probably even fruit!

I hummed as I walked around the kitchen gathering things. I always enjoyed cooking. It was relaxing and something I knew I was good at.

Narrator

Piper skipped around the room setting the water on the stove and boiling it. She began chopping tomatoes and putting them into the blender. 

Suddenly a shadow appeared behind her and grabbed her around the middle. The figure covered her mouth and carried her off through the back door. Piper was struggling and screaming, but the figure's hand was a good enough gag that she couldn't even hear herself. She bit his hand and he let go for a second. She took this opportunity and screamed,

"HELP! LEO!" right before she was thrown into a car and knocked out.

Leo froze where he was when he heard the scream, but then leaped into action and ran into the kitchen where Piper said she would be. The only thing he saw was an open back door. The same back door he swore he would lock if he had come downstairs with Piper.

"NO! DAMMIT!" Leo cried out and fell to his knees. "No, dammit! Not Piper…not Piper." he trailed off, wiping the tears that threatened to fall. He stood up. "Dan's gonna pay."

(*sobs* NO! DAMMIT! WHY MUST I BE SO MEAN TO LEO!?!?! *sobs* Oh god. Now I actually have to think of a way to rescue them. NOO!!! J/k.

Well, that was thoroughly sad, though definitely not some of my best writing. I could do so much with this! But I need to get this out for you guys. Don't worry, the next chapter will be better. Feel free to flame. I need some more direction for my new chapter.

Any and all ideas are welcome.

~The Sage aka Becca)


	7. An Insight into the Jealous Evil Bastard...

Narrator

Leo was left in the kitchen, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. He heard thumps that meant that the girls had heard his cries, and were rushing down the stairs. He turned to see their frenzied faces at the kitchen door. His face was hard, and though tearstained, set in determination. Paige was the first to ask the question.

"What happened?!" Leo answered in three words and strode out of the room, unsure of where he was going or what he was doing, just knowing he had to find Piper.

"He took Piper."

Piper

All I could see was black. Apparently I was blindfolded, and considering the painful constricting feeling I had around my wrists, bound too. Oh great, now how was I supposed to get out of this? I knew who had taken me, and I had heard Leo shouting my name. I tried to yell back, but I was shoved into the back seat of a car and my head had slammed against the handle of the door and I had blacked out. I was bound and gagged, there was a bruise the size of Texas forming on the side of my head and I was most likely going to be raped, and the only thing I could think about was the fact that my pasta was going to burn.

Oh, and the fact that all I wanted were Leo's arms around me while we were sitting comfortably in the manor. But life doesn't always go the way we plan it to. But one question, _why me_?

Dan

I needed to have her. This was no longer a competition with Wyatt, this was something I needed, something I wanted. I didn't care whether she wanted it or not, or whether she hated me or loved me, all I knew is that she didn't have a choice in the matter.

I love her. I love her so much it hurts me to hurt her, but I need to. I need to have her. I know what's best for her, and it's not Wyatt. He only cares about the things that aren't material. I know that she needs a handsome boyfriend, and beautiful jewelry and reassurances that she's mine. That's all her petty mind needs. No need to have any concerns in a man's business. As if she could understand it anyway.

I've heard Wyatt and her talking, and all they talk about is how much they love each other and how he'll always protect her and crap like that. None of that's important. None of it. And she will be mine. She **will** be _mine._

I'm sorry for this extremely short chapter, but I just wanted to give you an insight into Dan's mind. The next chapter is on it's way. I'm sorry that I'm not replying to your reviews, but I've really got no time. The only reason this chapter is out because I'm sick and I'm sitting here at home. I'm sorry it took so long, but life is really getting me down.

I'd appreciate it if some of you guys looked me up at www.fictionpress.com where I'm Keeper of the Plot Bunnie (no 's'!). I've got poems up. A lot of poems.

The Sage aka Becca


	8. The Beginning

Sorry. A lot. A WHOLE LOT. is down on her knees I'm so very very sorry, you guys deserve so many more updates. Here's one for now:

Death Wish Love: Chapter 8

Leo threw the chairs and table that were positioned in front of the front door, as a protection against Dan, to the side. He ran out of the house, unsure of where to go, or what to do, only knowing that he had to find Piper, and soon. He was about to run down the street, but suddenly realized how foolish that was, she could be anywhere. He sat down on the steps and put his head in his hands. _What was he going to do?_

It hurt him to know that wherever Piper was, she was with that monster, alone, and that he couldn't do a thing about it. With a cry of frustration, Leo slammed his hand onto the step. His knuckles began to bleed, but he hardly noticed, because right beside him on the stoop, sat an innocent folded piece of paper.

With his name on it.

In Dan's handwriting.

He snatched it up and immediately unfolded it, careful not to rip it. He read what was on it and felt sick to his stomach. He stood up slowly, and walked back through the front door of the manor, weaving through the furniture he had thrown aside in his haste to get to Piper.

Phoebe, Prue and Paige all met him in the front hall with a worried look in their eyes. Without words, he handed them the note. He didn't want to look at the words written on it.

You know who I am,  
And I know you too,  
I stole Piper,  
Boo-hoo, boo-hoo.

I'll leave you a hint,  
To her spot,  
In each of these poems,  
But only 5 hours is what you've got.

Find all six poems,  
and figure them out,  
You might find her time.  
Or you just might strike out.

So hurry dear Wyatt,  
And those sisters of hers too.  
The next clue you'll find one morning,  
In something wrapped in white.

With letters all over,  
it's black and gray.  
But I just told you it was white,  
Now what do you say?

Tick tock, tick tock  
Your time's running out.  
Tick tock, tick tock.  
No time to doubt.

Leo leaned against the doorway and slumped down. His head dropped into his hands as he listened to the gasps that came from the girls as the read the note. Prue clasped her hands over her mouth and dropped the note. It drifted slowly to the floor, and stayed there, as if dead.

Phoebe leant on the table, as though she didn't think her legs would support her any longer. Only Paige remained somewhat in control, but she was still shaking as she reached down to pick up the note.

"I guess w-we should st-tart figuring this out. We've only got five hours." she said, her voice cracking as she spoke. Leo nodded, his face set, and stood. He led them to the dining room, and each of them took a seat.

"The clues we have are, the next clue, you'll find one morning, in something wrapped in white. With letters all over, it's black and gray." Prue read, her voice relatively calm, but her hands were shaking.

"But that makes no sense," said Phoebe, wrinkling her nose. "He told us it was white, then black and gray. How can it be all three?"

"Not exactly," Leo said, glancing at the paper again. "He said it was _wrapped_ in white, he tries to confuse us the next stanza though, by changing what he just said. So, what do we know that's wrapped in white, comes in the morning, has letters all over and is black and gray."

"That sounds really familiar. Like I've heard something like it. Is black and gray, and letters all over…but it's not like that." Phoebe said, confusing them all. Paige raised an eyebrow and wrinkled her nose.

"Ok. You get back to us on that one Phoebe." Paige bit her lip and glanced at the clock nearby. Prue looked at the clock too. Worry was written all over her face.

"What if Dan isn't telling the truth? What if we're just on a wild goose chase? What if Piper's already-" Leo cut her off quickly.

"We're going to have to trust the what-if's Prue, we've got nothing left. Nothing. And I'm not losing Piper. So let's just figure this out."

Abrupt kinda ending, but here's a challenge. Solve the riddle, you get a cookie. Give me a good rhyme for the word "moon" and the word "her", and I'll give you several cookies.

Another apology for being so late, another chapter will be up in a little while, and if we're lucky, another chapter after that. " Sorry again, you guys deserve a lot more.

Becca


	9. Why?

Dear Readers,

The answer was pretty obvious, but congrats to all who got it, and sincere thanks to those of you who contributed rhymes. I may write poetry all the time, but that doesn't make rhyming easier! These poems are going to take me a lot of time.

Thanks to my reviewers:

Mela- w00t! You got the riddle and that site will most likely be my savior. (::) (::) cookies!!! (::) (::)

Piper xox Leo-thanks for the great review, I'll get up chapters as fast as I can. You rock!

Krissy- Yup, you got the riddle, and thank you for the rhymes, those'll definitely come in handy. (::) (::) cookies!!! (::) (::)

Iheartgreenday- Correctamundo! You see, actually, in my town, those 'things' come in blue wrappers, bright blue, so I wasn't sure if white was right…but enough people got the answer, so I guess it was ok. Thanks for the great review, those rhymes will be very, very helpful. (::) (::) cookies!!! (::) (::)

Lily-applause You not only e-mailed me twice to tell me how good my stories were and to update really soon, you reviewed and made me laugh. Thanks a lot, and here's some cookies for the right answer. (::) cookies!!! (::)

Josh- your review made me laugh, hopefully this next chapter will be up REALLY soon. (::) cookies!!! (::)

Gryffindor620-thanks for the review, you rock. This next chapter will be up soon!

Princess Paige- (::) (::) cookies!!! (::) (::) great job, here's an update!

Shann51- glad you like the story, means a lot to me. Here's an update for you!

Sorry if I missed you, I tried to get this out as soon as possible and I know I missed a few people. I'll get you next time though. Thanks for reviewing!

Note: This chapter is dedicated to Lily. She knows who she is. She e-mailed twice, making me laugh when I was having horrible trouble and feeling completely miserable, and also reviewed. I can't thank her enough for telling me to get off my sorry ass and update for you guys. So give any thanks for this chapter to Lily, it wouldn't have happened otherwise.

A few minutes had passed since silence had fallen like a thick blanket over the occupants of the dining room. The sheet of quiet was broken by the tapping of Phoebe's fingers against the hardwood table. Everyone looked up simultaneously to glare at her, and with a sheepish smile, she stopped and silence reigned again.

But not for long. Paige soon threw up her hands in aggravation, just as Leo jumped up in joy.

"I've got it!"

"We'll never get it!"

They spoke together, but Leo's voice rang out.

"The newspaper! It's the newspaper!" Phoebe jumped up also, knocking over her chair, already halfway out of the room.

"Prue, where the hell did we put the newspaper?"

"We didn't! It's on the front porch!" she cried and everyone raced for the front doors, Leo in the lead, dodging the various pieces of furniture Leo had strewn about a little while ago. He threw open the doors and pounced on the innocent newspaper. He shook it and out tumbled a white piece of paper, folded just as the first was before. He opened it hurriedly, as the girls crowded around him.

You've found the next clue,  
Truly, it's amazing.  
I doubted your intelligence.  
I still do, but the stakes are still raising.

Three clues are in this,  
Latest note, poem and letter  
One for the place of the next clue,  
And the others so you can get her.

First we shall address,  
The first clue towards her site.  
Can't wait to see your face,  
Maybe we'll even have a fight.

Left behind, left alone,  
This word describes the place.  
Empty and deserted,  
Gently touching Piper's face.

This second clue is to her spot,  
Quick! Your time is still decreasing.  
Hurry, hurry Wyatt dear,  
Before Piper's breath is completely ceasing.

Prefix of the man who howls at the moon  
Not much time left, it's all a blur.  
Clock's still ticking, time's up soon.  
Hurry up and find her.

To find the next clue,  
You'll need to travel past the door.  
The color of the sun, that's what it is,  
And the bird through the skies soar.

Children are always on it,  
Pretending to fly through the sky.  
The clue's inside it,  
Hurry before Piper dies.

The note ended and Leo clenched the lined paper in his fists. The last line echoed throughout his head, ringing as though Dan had spoken aloud. Paige gently took the paper from him.

"If we have any hope of finding Piper, we're going to need this." Leo relaxed his hands and realized he had neglected to take a breath ever since finishing the note. He let out a shaky breath and started back inside, following Paige who was re-reading silently the note.

The group all reassembled in the living room as Paige took a step at a time, and re-read the first stanza with a clue in it.

"Left behind, left alone, this word describes the place. Empty and deserted, um, gently touching Piper's face." she said, hesitating on reading the last bit out loud. Leo's hands clenched slightly on the arms of the armchair, until he relaxed himself and spoke.

"I think he threw in the last part to distract me. And it worked." he tried to give a crooked smile, but it ended up looking more like he was grimacing. "But, he's giving us a word that describes the place. Left behind, left alone? Empty and deserted?"

"Well, that's easy, that's abandoned." answered Prue. Leo nodded. "Second clue?" she asked Paige, who dutifully read out the next stanza.

"Prefix of the man who howls at the moon, not much time left, it's all a blur. Clock's still ticking, time's up soon. Hurry up and find her. There's only one clue in that. Prefix of the man who howls at the moon?"

"A wolf?" asked Prue, confused. "There's nothing before the word wolf, this doesn't make sense."

"No, it says a _man _who howls at the moon." said Phoebe excitedly. "A man-wolf. A were-wolf! Were being the Anglo-Saxon term for-" Paige cut her off.

"Were? But that doesn't make sense. And is it that 'were', or is it like 'wear' clothes, or 'where' she is. Or like 'ware' as in cups, plates, forks and things? You know, like silverware, glassware-" Leo cut her off. 

"Or warehouse. Do you think that's it, an abandoned warehouse?" he asked, his eyes betraying his would-be casual tone. They blazed with anger and anxiety. Prue answered as gently as possible.

"We don't know yet Leo. Let's just find the next clue and see if we can start linking them together. What's the next line Paige?"

"Well, the next line is the one that confuses me. To find the next clue, you'll need to travel past the door. The color of the sun, that's what it is, and the bird through the skies soar. Children are always on it, pretending to fly through the sky. The clue's inside it, hurry before Piper," Paige stopped reading, but continued. "dies." Leo closed his eyes and leaned back, feeling mixed emotions course through him. He was afraid, afraid to lose Piper and terrified to think what would happen to her. Paige's voice brought him back from his estranged thoughts.

"I don't get it. The color of the sun, that's easy, yellow. And he says it's a bird. A Yellow Bird that children are always on? Big Bird? That's stupid." Phoebe shook her head. She closed her eyes.

"A yellow bird that kids are on, always pretending to fly…I'm getting a flashback here you guys. A park, Piper, Prue and I in a park, younger, much. Arguing on whose going to ride… ride the yellow bird! Prue! Of course Paige and Leo wouldn't know it, the park down the street! We always played on that stupid yellow bird slide!" Prue jumped up nodding.

"It makes sense, Dan's always lived close by, he knew the park."

"What are we waiting for, let's get our asses to that park!" cried Paige, running outside, forgetting to grab a jacket. Prue followed after, running, pulling hers on and holding Paige's. Leo was about to leap down the steps when Phoebe caught his jacket. He turned and saw tears in her eyes.

"Leo, why is he doing this to you? To us?" Leo sighed and hugged the girl who was like a little sister.

"Because, he hates me, and he wants Piper. He's…he's sick."

"Why aren't we involving the police? Wouldn't they do this much faster?" she asked, starting out the door.

"No, slower. It took them 3 hours just to round up everything when they knew that Dan had done it. Imagine what it would be like for this." he said and started jogging after Paige and Prue who were several yards ahead. Phoebe followed, tears still filling her eyes.

"I don't know what I'd do without my big sister Leo." Leo sighed and nodded.

"Me either Pheebs, me either. She's everything to me. The air I breathe, a part of my soul. I just-I wouldn't be the same." He stopped talking, afraid his voice would betray the fear grabbing his heart. "Which is why we need to find her, and fast." he said, with determination. "Let's go catch up with Prue." Phoebe nodded and they ran down the sidewalk to walk with Prue and Paige. Leo spoke under his breath, finally saying aloud what he feared, knowing that no one would hear him.

"I just hope we get there in time."

Sorry for the wait. Okay, now, here's where you come in. I know I've asked this question before, but I need ALL OF YOU to answer it. If you've never reviewed before, you need to, if only to answer this question.

[IMPORTANT!]

Should I bring magic into the story? Please, a yes or no at the end of your review would help heaps. Please, answer the question.

[/IMPORTANT!]

If it's yes, then a few things will be explained. If it's no, I've got a few things to do. Either way, I don't care, I just need to know what you want.

Oh, and after I finish this story, I'm going to go through it, and edit, because I've looked back and I'm entirely disgusted with my writing style. So, you might want to keep an eye open a month or so after I finish. I'm going to be going through and fixing plotholes. This chapter is one I'm not so disgusted with, I hoped you liked it.

The Sage


	10. The Truth About it All

"It's a shame I might have to kill you." There was silence until it was broken with a hushed,

"What?" A laugh echoed throughout the building, it was sinister, something you wouldn't expect from a 16 year old boy.

"I'll probably kill you by the end of this. Hope you don't mind." Piper fought her bonds. Dan had removed the gag long ago, but had not heeded her suggestions on where he should stick his knife, but she had known he wouldn't. It was just nice imagining it. He seemed almost amused at her hatred of him. As though whatever anger he had held had just dissipated completely. He strode towards her, pulling the rusty knife out of his boot as he did. She flinched as he placed it against her throat, but he just let it rest gently there, until slowly he drew it upwards, across her cheek. No cut was made, but she knew if she flinched even a little, the knife would slice into her skin.

Dan smiled. It was a strange smile. Not full of joy, or even sarcasm, just…strange. It was unnerving, the way he was always smiling. She would almost prefer it if he were angry. At least _that_ she could understand.

"What do you want with me." Piper got out, gritting her teeth, trying not to yell, Dan having put the knife away and sat down several feet in front of her.

"Want? Oh Piper, it's not you I want anymore. I've gotten tired of you."

"What?" Piper was startled, then relieved. "Then you can let me go!"

"What? Oh, no. You don't understand. I don't want you, but I need you. You see, I've realized something. In the beginning, I thought I liked you because, well, you were you. And to see someone else ask you out first was annoying. But now I realize, it was just a matter of pride."

"Pride. You attempted to rape me twice because of pride?" There was more sarcasm and scathe in her voice than Piper had ever heard, but what she was hearing from Dan was the most astonishing thing ever.

"Yes, quite so. Because it was _Wyatt_ who I wanted, who I want now. It was the fact that he had liked you that made me ask you out. I wanted to ruin him. And then he beat me to it. And embarrassed me. And you see, dear Piper, you are precisely what I need to get him to me." Piper didn't speak, but Dan knew that she knew he was right.

"It's quite sweet, or sickening depending on whichever way you look at it, that he'd do anything to save you. Even sacrifice himself. Which I'm sure you know. And as long as he thinks I'm going to rape you, he'll keep trying to find you."

"It won't work. How are you going to k-kill," she stumbled over the word, "him with both my sisters with him. You'd be outnumbered. And how do you know he hasn't called the cops?" Dan laughed again, as though this idea was ridiculous, and as Piper soon realized, it was.

"Oh, well, you see. They have two hours left till I kill you. And by that time, your grandmother will be home and how are your sisters going to come find you, when they're not allowed out of the house? You know as well as I that your sisters will lie, and tell that you went to a friends house. Leo will find the final note and rush to your side, unfortunately alone, and with one final bang, he will be dead. Perfect, doncha think?" he said, smiling once more. Piper's mind was racing. She tried to form coherent sentences, tried to find something to say to this offhand plan of cold blooded murder, but all she could think was, _Leo…dead?_


End file.
